


[Podfic] Five Times The Distortion Couldn't (& One Time It Didn't)

by Yvonne (connect_the_stars)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: 5 + 1, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Drabbles, Episode: e101 Another Twist (The Magnus Archives), Gen, Gratuitous Misuse Of Language, Identity Issues, It/Its Pronouns for The Distortion (The Magnus Archives), Non-Chronological, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connect_the_stars/pseuds/Yvonne
Summary: Original fic by dramatispersonaeIt is change and change alone and it cannot change but change the things which try to make an is out of is-not, which brings it back to what may be here: the twisting and the carpets and the unlaughter which echoes / parodies architecture.--In which words are used to create sentences, and Michael is not feeling quite itself these days.
Relationships: Sasha James & Michael | The Distortion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic] Five Times The Distortion Couldn't (& One Time It Didn't)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Times The Distortion Couldn't (& One Time It Didn't)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496135) by [forsyte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forsyte/pseuds/forsyte). 



**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://dorito.space/five-times-the-distortion-couldnt.m4a) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [Five Times The Distortion Couldn't (& One Time It Didn't) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139224)

**Author:** [dramatispersonae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forsyte/pseuds/forsyte)

 **Reader:** [ourwitching](https://ourwitching.tumblr.com/tagged/accendo)

 **Length:** 0:06:22

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://dorito.space/accendo/five-times-the-distortion-couldnt.mp3) | [m4a](https://dorito.space/accendo/five-times-the-distortion-couldnt.m4a)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
